


(under the kitchen lights), you still look like dynamite

by caffepjm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Multi, a little bit tho, and norenmin, but it's really subtle, but they are also assholes, chenle jisung and kun are mentioned, i guess idk, i love the dreamies, jaemin's sad, jeno and renjun are sweethearts, make out, norenmin, that vlive was a long time ago but idc, their vlive with kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffepjm/pseuds/caffepjm
Summary: jaemin just wanted to cook with his two boyfriends, or at least, to have them by his side while he’s cooking. but renjun and jeno were too busy with kun’s attempts of pancakes.





	(under the kitchen lights), you still look like dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired in the vlive the dreamies made with kun, i watched it recently and i remembered that the first time i watched it, i kinda felt that jaemin was sad even tho he probably isn't but yeah.  
> i love norenmin a lot, bye  
> again, english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there are mistakes!
> 
> also, the title is from dance to this by troye and ariana

when chenle arrived at the dorms, the dreamies –except mark and haechan because they had schedule already planned– and kun decided that it was about time to finally go live. they were excited to cook a dessert while interacting with their fans, and everybody knew how good cooks kun and jaemin were so everything would be exactly as planned.

except that it didn’t.

jaemin was supposed to cook tanghulu –which was a dessert with fruits and a lot of sugar, while kun was supposed to cook hottok –which was basically a sweet pancake. renjun had suggested to be with jeno in jaemin’s team while jisung and chenle were in kun’s, they all should’ve known that that wasn’t a great idea. having the maknaes together while cooking? never a great idea.

but jaemin just shrugged because, what else he could ask than having his two boyfriends help him while he cooks? _literally, nothing._

\----

after almost half an hour since the transmission had begun, jaemin got to the conclusion that renjun wasn’t interested on the dessert he was making.

“where have you been?” asked jeno laughing once renjun got to his side.

“are you on our team?” jaemin asked renjun, he laughed. “in which team are you?”

“hungry, i’m hungry.” replied the slightly smaller boy.

so jaemin just decided to try and focus on the sugar boiling in front of him, but he couldn’t because suddenly chenle and jisung were doing a huge pancake and renjun had run to their side to see, and jeno did the same.

and there jaemin started to get a little bit sulky. because renjun had been away from him and more focused in the dessert kun was making than the one from his own team and now, jeno joined him. jeno wanted to flip the pancake too, –renjun had flipped it earlier and he had been smiling cutely which made jaemin’s heart melt but he was still sulky– this pancake was huge but nevertheless, jeno flipped it.

“i think my team members are gone.” said jaemin putting his arm in renjun’s shoulders.

“i’ll join this team.” said jeno.

“me too.” said renjun getting away from jaemin and going behind kun.

jaemin tried, he really tried to not show them that it hurt. so he hid himself and moved away from where the camera was filming, “doing” his task. it was stupid, he knew they didn’t mean it in a bad way.

jaemin just wanted to cook with his two boyfriends, or at least, to have them by his side while he’s cooking. but renjun and jeno were too busy with kun’s attempts of pancakes.

“jaemin-hyung? please show yourself to the camera.” said jisung.

“please wait.” he replied between mumbles, making himself smaller hiding from the camera.

“jaemin is working so hard.” said renjun passing one of his hands in jaemin’s back.

yeah, he was working hard but he wanted his boyfriends by his side. didn’t they get that?

he tried to blink his tears away because he had the staff in front of him and he definitely knew someone would have his eyes on him.

he felt a pair of hands in his shoulders while someone was leaning on him.

“are you okay, hyung?” whispered jisung, jaemin hummed. and jisung went away again.

jaemin knew renjun was next to him watching him, he knew. but he didn’t pay attention to it and stick to his job.

“do you need help? you know you can ask if you need it.” said renjun in a lower voice, jaemin hummed again. renjun sighed.

“jeno, come here. we need to cook.” said renjun next to jaemin.

jaemin just ignored what the older said and started to cook himself.

“jaemin-hyung worked hard. go take a rest, the other two will cook.” said jisung.

“jeno-yah.” called renjun. “come here, it’s our time.” they laughed together. “it’s our time to shine!”

“what do we do?” said jeno, but once he heard noise from the other side, he went there.

even renjun got his attention back on the hottok and forgot about the other boy cooking the tanghulu. then, chenle noticed the smell and went to jaemin’s side.

“wow, this looks so good!” said chenle.

“jeno-hyung, you do that. jaemin-hyung, come here.” said jisung.

but once again, jaemin just ignored it and kept doing it himself because eventually, they forgot about him _again._ he sighed, he just wanted the broadcast to end so he could go to his room and sleep.

“chef na.” said jeno next to him when the camera was only on jaemin.

“what? did you finished?” he asked the other team, renjun nodded.

for once, because jeno looked genuinely interested, he let jeno do what he was doing.

“one of our members is missing.” said jeno.

“renjun keeps going somewhere.” he replied, dryness in his voice. he was tired.

they tried made him flip the pancake –because kun had said he just gave up and they weren’t hottok anymore– but he knew he couldn’t. but at least now he was feeling less sulky.

“na jaemin it’s on his own.” jeno read a comment and laughed. well yeah, his team members just loved the other team, didn’t they? but he didn’t let his bad mood show and started playing with chenle and jisung, they always knew how to hype him up.

“in which team is renjun?” he read a comment, trying to see if renjun understood he was hurt.

“i don’t know.” replied renjun. _apparently, he didn’t._

after a while, the broadcast finally ended. the members were talking between them and with the staff, but jaemin just wasn’t in the mood.

“i’ll leave now. i’m tired, see you tomorrow. goodbye~.” he said, and left to his room. thanking that he didn’t have a roommate, he needed his time alone right now.

he didn’t even got to close his door when a hand was opening it again, he sighed. _now what?_

“nana?” jeno’s voice was heard. jaemin hadn’t even turned the lights on, he sighed and throw himself on his bed.

“what?” he said sounding more like a grumble because his face was dipped in his blankets.

“are you okay?” jeno said from the door, half of his body inside the room and the other half in the hallway.

“yes. i’m tired, i just wanna sleep.” he heard jeno sigh and close the door.

jaemin closed his eyes trying to disappear in the darkness of his room, wasn’t he fun anymore? wasn’t he enough for both of the boys anymore? did they realized already that they’re better off without him?

at least he thought jeno wasn’t that tired of him, he had been with him more, even gave him one of his beautiful eye smiles. but he wasn’t sure about renjun, didn’t the older boy loved him anymore?

he slapped himself internally, _come on_ , they were just having fun with the other members. he knew that they didn’t have to be with him all the time, but he just wanted to cook with them.

“ugh, i really need to stop over thinking.” he said to himself.

“yeah, you do.” he heard jeno’s voice once again. he jumped. “i was talking to you for a good minute and you didn’t even realized!”

“i’m sorry.” he said sitting on his bed, squinting his eyes trying to see the other boy. jeno turned the lights on.

“babe, what’s wrong? renjunnie is on his way with more blankets and we’re gonna have a cuddle fest.” jaemin smiled softly at the other boy’s words.

the door opened and renjun entered with soft blankets and a cute plushie, and jaemin wasn’t complaining at the view. he felt jeno and renjun in both of his sides, renjun throwing the blankets somewhere behind them on the bed but still holding the plushie on his hands.

“what’s wrong?” said renjun putting his arm around jaemin’s waist getting closer to him. jaemin sighed, was he being too dramatic before?

“is it because earlier? because i wasn’t helping you?” asked renjun.

“i-i... okay, look.” he said and took a deep breath. “i wanted to cook with the both of you, i was really excited to have you both by my side and help me with stuff. but then you started to be around kun-hyung more –and no, i’m not jealous of kun-hyung i would never! just...” he sighed. “i don’t know, it’s silly okay? but it’s fine, i’ll get over it tomorrow or later. so don’t worry about it.” he finished with a weak smile.

if jaemin hadn’t been so busy trying to avoid his boyfriend’s eyes by looking at his hands on his lap, he would’ve seen the look jeno and renjun sent to each other.

he felt suddenly two pairs of lips in each cheek, his heart fluttered at the feeling and he smiled.

“we’re so sorry baby, we should have been more helpful.” said jeno with honesty on his voice.

“we were supposed to be a team but we let you do almost everything by yourself, we’re really sorry love. me specially.” said renjun getting closer –even more closer to jaemin.

jaemin smiled and kissed renjun, surprising slightly the older boy but he kissed back, leaning his head to the side deepening the kiss more. jaemin’s hands traveled to renjun’s nape, holding him in place, he licked renjun’s lower lip and the smaller boy opened up right away letting jaemin’s tongue fight with his.

jeno loved to see his pretty boyfriends kissing like that, so he got close to jaemin kissing his neck knowing pretty well that the latter was really sensitive there. jaemin didn’t stop the small sound from coming out of his mouth, and he felt jeno’s smile against his neck.

jaemin spent the rest of the night squeezed between the two bodies of his boyfriends, with shared kisses, touches and soft whispers.

so maybe he’d let his boyfriends ignore him more often if this was the way they’d pay him back.

\----

jaemin, jeno and renjun were baking a cake –well, jaemin was baking it while jeno and renjun were messing around and helping him sometimes. jaemin was happy because this time nobody would take the boys away from him and even though they were mostly just messing around, they were there, and that was what it mattered.

jeno stood up from where he was sitting and got closer to jaemin, back hugging the latter. he started giving the younger soft kisses on his jaw, and went down to the neck.

“i’m trying to bake a cake here, if you don’t mind.” jeno smiled in jaemin’s neck while letting him go.

jeno went to sit next to renjun, the latter was looking at both of his boyfriends fondly and jeno smiled at that. renjun was really a cheesy boy.

“i love you.” said jeno while getting closer to renjun, he smiled at jeno.

“i love you too.”

“i love you three.” said jaemin.

“ugh, you really know how to ruin a moment.” said renjun rolling his eyes.

“we love you too, chef na.” said jeno smiling, jaemin laughed and focused again on his task.

jaemin while singing, rapping, dancing or even just talking looked like a masterpiece to renjun and jeno, so it wasn’t weird that both of them were simply _fascinated_ at the younger of them cooking.

“what?” said jaemin turning around to see his boyfriends looking at him.

“you still look like dynamite.”

“don't quote troye, you cheesy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had high expectations while writing this and even tho it didn't go the way i expected it, it's not that bad. so hope you like it! :)


End file.
